


kata orang

by odehalle



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, obrolan ringan
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 02:46:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1493773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odehalle/pseuds/odehalle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>orang-orang tidak tahu apa yang takao tahu. midorima/takao</p>
            </blockquote>





	kata orang

Midorima itu judes.

Takao menertawakan anggapan orang-orang tentang Midorima. Katanya Midorima itu cuek. Takao tertawa lebih kencang. Katanya Midorima itu pendiam. Takao sampai di batas dimana ia tertawa sembari menangis.

“Ada apa dengan tanganmu?” Midorima duduk, menyebarkan harum sambun setelah mandi. Minggu siang mereka kali ini damai, Takao senang-senang saja melihat Midorima bergerak tanpa jas putih atau stetoskop yang menggantung. Si pria berkacamata menaruh dua gelas es limun dan cemilan manis di atas meja. Televisi memang membosankan seperti biasa.

“Oh, main one-on-one dengan Miyaji-senpai,” Takao terkekeh, memang rasanya linu dan perih, sekujur lengan kananya berubah menjadi ungu. Dua alasan kuat: tubuhnya memang sudah jarang dipakai berolahraga dan bermain bersama Miyaji-senpai itu …berarti harus bertemu nanas-nanas cantik dan manis.  “Nggak apa-apa kok Shin-chan, nggak sakit,”

Midorima sengaja memegang lengan Takao dan Takao menahan ringisan kesakitan yang hampir keluar dari bibirnya. Midorima mencibir.

“Kamu tahu kalau bengkak dibiarkan begitu saja bisa menimbulkan masalah yang lebih besar? Heh Takao, dengarkan aku sekali saja, oke Takao! Kemarikan tanganmu kesini oke diam. Tunggu aku sebentar untuk membawa kotak P3K. Lihat saja akan kutempel semua koyo yang ada sampai kamu menjerit-jerit kepanasan,”

Kali ini Takao diam saja, memperlihatkan cengiran sambil memerhatikan Midorima dari tempatnya.

_Orang-orang tidak tahu apa yang Takao ketahui tentang Midorima._


End file.
